the_sauer_divergencefandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of the Prussian Commonwealth
The Republic of the Prussian Commonwealth, commonly known as Prussia or, to a lesser degree, Neu-Prussia '''or '''The Commonwealth, is a country comprising 24 kantons, five confederate governments, and five bereichs. At 3.1 million square kilometers, Prussia is the world's eighth largest country by total area. With a population of over 121 million people. Prussia is the 12th most populous country. The capital is Reinhardt and the most populous city is Osiris. The country is located entirely of the central Atlantic continent of Iris. Anthropologists still speculate on the possible points of migration from Africa to Iris, although the predominant theories suggest that Paleo-African settlers had crossed a land bridge between the two continents into Iris around 24,000 B.C.E. Rising sea levels in the centuries following have meant that this supposed bridge and it's whereabouts beneath the ocean surface are now unknown. These natives, self-identifying in later years as the Akraritas people, formed an imperial state in 360 B.C. that would expand to encompass the entire southern half of Iris, with minor fishing colonies and ports on the outlying islands of Reinhardt and Kieva. This nation, called the Pure Akraritas Empire, would fall around 1030 A.D. through civil war and famine that fell across the empire. Between 1050 and 1645, Norse settlers and colonists, particularly from Finland and Norway, set up minor colonies along the northern coast of the mainland, all while being harassed and assaulted by the harsh winters and the scattered Akraritas remnants. A new sovereignty, the Akraritas Imperial Confederacy, formed shortly after the Norse left in 1658, banding together larger tribes of Akraritas remnants into a contiguous confederation that spanned from the northernmost bend of the Czar River to the southernmost estuary of the Adams River. This confederacy would last until the end of the Borderlands War in 1992, when they were integrated into the Republic of the Prussian Commonwealth. At the end of the German Civil War in 1866, many disgruntled officers of the Prussian ''Mainarmee ''fled central Europe with their families (and any they picked up along the way) to The Hague in Holland, where they set sail in a fleet of cogs towards the central Atlantic with the goal of establishing a renegade Prussian state on the continent of Iris. Once arriving in Port Victoria in August of 1866, they signed the ''Verfassungs der Regierung, ''effectively establishing a new constitution and declaring independence from the Kingdom of Prussia. The new sovereignty, known as the Imperial Prussian Commonwealth and ruled under a dynasty that began from the offspring of Baron von Steuben, expanded the country until it almost completely encompassed the Akraritas Confederacy. The second half of the 19th century was marked by aggressive expansionism and rapid industrialization for Prussia, switching from the mostly agrarian roots of the southern American and nobility-based Prussian civilian populace to an industrial one. The Great Marksman War and The Devil's War marked two rare shows of military prowess during the original Steuben dynasty, both resulting in massive victories for the Commonwealth. Sweeping cultural and legislative changes of the 1890's led to the abolition of slavery, segregation, and employment discrimination on the basis of race or gender in Prussia. Due to the predominantly self-sufficient economy of Prussia, it was relatively unharmed by the effects of the Great Depression in the 1930's. In 1950, Raoul Caro assassinated the then-Kaiser Christin Steuben and declared himself the new Emperor of the Caro Republic, which succeeded the Imperial Prussian Commonwealth. Caro was in power until 1963, when he was displaced by a socialist revolution under Dmitri Bornan, jr. and Shawn Harte, seized control of the country, declared himself the new Premier and established the Great Sovereignty of Bornan. The United States is the world's oldest surviving federation. It is a federal republic and a representative democracy. The United States is a founding member of the United Nations, World Bank, International Monetary Fund, Organization of American States (OAS), and other international organizations. The United States is a highly developed country, with the world's largest economy by nominal GDP and second-largest economy by PPP, accounting for approximately a quarter of global GDP.28 The U.S. economy is largely post-industrial, characterized by the dominance of services and knowledge-based activities, although the manufacturing sector remains the second-largest in the world.29 The United States is the world's largest importer and the second-largest exporter of goods, by value.3031 Although its population is only 4.3% of the world total,32 the U.S. holds 31% of the total wealth in the world, the largest share of global wealth concentrated in a single country.33 Despite income and wealth disparities, the United States continues to rank very high in measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage, median income (both before and after taxes and transfers), human development, per capita GDP, and worker productivity.3435 The United States is the foremost military power in the world, making up a third of global military spending,36 and is a leading political, cultural, and scientific force internationally.37